


Those Days

by LyhesaCnr



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark Past, F/F, Forgiveness, Friendship, Lies, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Past, Past Child Abuse, Redemption, Secrets, Summer Camp, Vacation, inconscious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr
Summary: It is said that the unconscious protects us from things we are not ready to see.Especially when it concerns us directly, and we are children. But sometimes events make it necessary to look at these events face-to-face and confront them.So what happens when Katherine goes back to the summer camp she lived in for 2 years before leaving early 9 years ago?





	1. Chapter 1

How about I tell you a story. A story that has surely already happened to many people. A story so sad in its context and yet where everything leads us to think of a happy ending. But not the one we believe. What if my point of view of the story takes on Katherine's appearance. And if Katherine was me. How would the story end?

* * * * * * *

Katherine was packing her bags, checking several times to see if she had forgotten anything. She looked at her room, her eyes wrinkled, her glasses on her nose, looking for forgotten objects. Seeing that she seemed ready, she took her suitcase and bags out of the room. She arrived in the living room and saw her friend also busy finishing her bags. She put her bags on the dining table and turned towards the brunette who seemed to be running in all directions.  
-Well, I thought I'd be late, so I see you took your time.  
-You let me sleep! Now I'm late; honestly, you could have chosen a better day to make me a joke like that!  
The young woman came out of the living room and walked up the stairs to her room, leaving Katherine in the living room. The blonde looked around and saw three packs of letters on the kitchen counter. She went there perplexed and took a pile in her hand.  
-1997, 1998... Peggy?!  
Yeah? -Yeah?  
-Where do these letters come from?  
-These on the counter?  
-Yes!  
-Your mother dropped them off this morning before going to work.  
-My mother came???? Why didn't you tell me?!  
-Because she left quickly and I slept, and consider it revenge for the fact that you made me late!  
Katherine sighed, looking at the letters more closely, taking off her glasses. She pulled one out of the pile and looked at the date with her eyebrows frowned. It dated from September 20, 1997. The blonde saw a note above a pile and put the letter down before unfolding it.

I thought you'd like to have them... After all these years, what harm could they do?

Mommy

Katherine looked at the note, uncertain, she re-positioned it on the letters and put them in her purse so that they would not be damaged. The brunette came down at that moment and put a notebook in front of her before leaving for the kitchen without a word. Katherine looked at the notebook with her mouth open, no sound coming out before turning around to the kitchen, undecided. Peggy came out of the kitchen and walked by the blonde girl.  
-It's a notebook of yours I found. I thought you might want to have it, who knows, read it again.  
-When did you find it?  
-Before yesterday, I think... I forgot to supplement as I was taken in the preparations.  
-I don't even remember having such a notebook. Have you read it?  
-No, it didn't even occur to me. Even if now I regret it a little bit!  
The two women laughed and Katherine opened the paper with a smile on her face, slowly disappearing. With her mouth ajar, she closed the notebook, shaking her head. Peggy came back at that moment and put the last things on the table.  
-So what does this notebook say?  
-Our holidays, otherwise not much.  
-Is there a camp?  
-The camp?  
-The Kat camp! I can't understand how you can have forgotten it, who knows maybe in your notebook there's our vacation there. Anyway, it's time to go if we don't want to be late, are you ready?  
-Yes, I don't think I've forgotten anything.  
-Okay, let's let's go!  
Katherine put the notebook in her bag next to the letters, took her suitcase and took it to the car. She helped her friend put her bag in the trunk and went to get her bags. When the last bags were in the car, Peggy got on the driver's side while Katherine locked the door. She got into the car and tied herself up looking at the road, feeling her friend's gaze on her, Katherine turned her head to her friend's side.  
-What? I thought you didn't want to be late.  
-No, nothing... Let's go ! We'll be there by the end of the afternoon.  
-And where is that camp you keep telling me about?  
-You disappoint me, laughing brunette, it was her favorite place! You were harassing your parents to go back, before you didn't want to go anymore.  
-Okay, I get it, I'm the worst disappointment there is now, could you tell your worst disappointment where is this camp?  
-It's just north, we'll be there in five hours.  
-Why don't we fly again? Fit Katherine disappointed  
-Because I want to drive and the scenery to get there is charming.  
-You say that about all the places you visit Peg!  
-You're not possible why don't you sleep during that time!  
-Are you trying to get rid of me or am I dreaming?!  
Katherine and Peggy laughed at the same time and the brunette started the car, she left the driveway and started driving, Katherine looked at the road, the ghost of a smile on her lips, gently falling into Morpheus' arms.

_A sound of horses, hooves hitting the grass, a neigh. A squall, the sound of leaves in the wind. A woman..._  
_-You have a beauty... You are beautiful, you are a beauty..._

-Kat?

_The sound of the hooves slowly disappeared, letting the female voice repeat the sentence before disappearing completely._

-Kat we're here.  
The blonde put one hand on her face, not opening her eyes. She stretched roughly before rubbing her eyes after they were hit by a ray of sunlight. Katherine groaned changing position, in front of a hilarious Peggy.  
-Go stand in there.  
-Why?  
-Because we've arrived!  
Katherine opened her eyes, trying to accommodate the daylight.  
-I hope it's worth it.  
-The pain? You didn't drive, I'll remind you! Laughs the brunette  
Katherine looked out the window and saw a big wooden sign, she squinted her eyes reflecting before having a piece of memories.

_-Camp Destiny, Kat finally arrived! Your vacation promises to be great! Said a man's voice_

-Camp Destiny, Home Sweet Home! Fit Peggy with a smile on his face  
-Camp Destiny... Katherine whispered  
-I still don't understand how you could forget it, I'm sure you'll soon remember it!  
Katherine nodded and looked out the window at the vegetation. She lives in lodges and a large building, where a large house she could not define it. But his mind played a new trick on him, making an older version of the place appear in the place of the house. The blonde shook her head and got out of the car when it was stopped.  
-Normally, we are not the first. The others should be around.  
-The others?  
-The other instructors, some of them were with us in 1997.  
-Peggy? Peggy!!!  
The two friends turned back to where the voice came from, the brunette taking a big step towards another woman. They embraced each other, leaving Katherine standing back, looking into the house with a distracted eye before seeing a woman at the window waving at her. Kat waved slightly, and saw the woman turn her back to the window.  
-It's great that you're here, Peggy!  
-It's great to see you again too, Petronille! Do you remember Katherine?  
-Oh my God, of course I do!  
-Hey... It's been a while.  
-Already 9 years since the last time. Let time pass quickly.  
-Yeah, Katherine said, reluctant to discuss.  
-Is she here? Asked Peggy  
-Yes, she's inside with the others! Come on, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again.  
The redhead went to the door ahead of the two friends.  
-Who are you talking about?  
-Your memories are really in compote," laughed the brunette, we're talking about Gwen!  
Katherine looked at her confused friend and was dragged inside the house against her sandstone. The redhead closed the door behind her and Katherine had a flash.

_-This is where you can stay if you wish, you could be with me..._

Katherine opened her eyes when she felt her friend pull on her arm. She followed her inside, looking at the house as if she had already explored it before.  
-And then I looked at him and as we were by the pool, I pushed him with all my might. And the best part is when everyone started throwing themselves out of the water! It was a beautiful day.  
-Gwen, they've arrived.  
-Oh, let's see who, we recognize.  
The people in the living room turned to the entrance, Petronille went back to her seat, leaving Peggy and Katherine in the standing entrance. Peggy smiled with a big smile and saw a brunette get up and walk towards her with her arms spread.  
-Peggy Moore, it's been a long time!  
-So Camille!  
-Come a little closer so I can see you, Peggy.  
-Gwen! God, I missed you!  
Katherine found herself in the middle alone and pinched her lips. She saw her friend approaching someone at the window and turning to those present.  
-And you, let me guess who you are.  
-I know, whispered the redhead.  
-Yes, well, you take care of finding the instructors!  
-Let's see who she is, interrupted the woman.  
Katherine stepped forward a little and Peggy pushed herself aside letting a woman dressed in riding clothes pass by. The blonde stopped for half a second looking at the woman in front of her.  
-Let's see what...

_-is your first name. Such a pretty blonde must have..._

-a pretty name.  
Katherine stopped in her movement and looked at the woman more intensely.  
-Does anyone have any ideas?  
-If you think you are strong.  
-Why Petronille?  
-She was enough to stay in her corner. And the last time she rode a horse she fell face down.  
The woman in riding clothes looked at Katherine more intensely too and her lips opened slightly, she looked down a little and walked towards her in the middle of the living room.  
-Kathy?  
-Oh, my God, Katherine Gernson? Breathed a woman present

_-It will be our secret, won't it, Kathy?_

Katherine stretched herself slightly when she felt the woman raising a hand to her hair, surrounding a finger with a wick. She smiled, looking at Peggy smiling behind the older one.  
-You always had beautiful hair.  
-Thank you... Answered Katherine worried  
-You see, Gwen, Kat doesn't even remember the camp.  
-Peggy! Breathed Katherine  
The woman turned to the blonde with an indescribable look and passed by her brushing her.  
-Come on, let's help the last ones settle in. It's getting late. Is Hideaway Lodge free?  
-Yes, Gwen, we'll finish it this morning.  
-Well, I think you know the way, made the oldest by giving Katherine the keys.  
-Gwen, she doesn't remember anything! It was almost laughable, Peggy said.  
-Peggy!  
Gwen approached the blonde and took her in her arms, completely surrounding her. Katherine contracted on contact and had her nose next to her hair and in her attempt to move, dropped strands next to her nose. She took a deep breath before blowing and the smell came back to her like a cannonball.

_A feminine scent, a floral scent perfumed the room, whose lights were dimmed. A woman came and sat on the floor next to her, gently passing a hand through her hair._

The woman stepped aside and let Katherine come to her senses. She looked hesitantly at the woman in front of her and stepped back as if to get recompose herself, turning her back on her.  
-Kathy knows where to find me, Peggy, everything will be fine.

_-Kathy's a good girl, isn't she?_

The blonde turned around, hesitant, and when she saw the older one, she went outside to get her things, followed by Peggy who seemed to be in heaven. Maybe she remembered a few things after all. The woman went to the window, taking the curtain between her fingers, looking at the car where the two instructors were, with a fine smile on her lips, although a great sadness in her ocean eyes. Fate really worked miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

-I know I shouldn't write to you... But I can't bring myself to do it. I... What happened these two summers... I can't stop thinking about it. I'm just not sure what I think about it. How can something so.... Immoral, can it convey such a feeling... I hope this letter will not fall into the wrong hands by mine... I don't even know if you'll get that letter. But I can't help but think you hate me. That was never my intention. I would like to say that I regret... But that would be lying to you...  
My God, fifteen years old Kathy....I'm sorry...

Line

Katherine put the letter down, a finger on her lips, slightly open.

"If only I had had these letters before. Nothing would have changed the way I felt. I never hated you. Oh, how it was the opposite."

The blonde put the letter away and looked at the sender's address of others. All from here. All from Gwen.

"Nothing made sense at that time. I've never seen myself as a victim. I had never regretted those summers before he arrived. I was so scared that my unconscious took over. The simplest was over, I remembered the place and the people. But what about the events? Sometimes I had bits that seemed to fly in the wind and made no sense at all. But it was only the calm before the storm."

Katherine had left the lodge. Hideaway Lodge. Lodge she had when she came to camp. Camp Destiny. Camp she left in 97, but why? Katherine looked at the house and saw Gwen sitting in front of the window as usual. What happened, Gwen... Why did you write to me so much... The blonde sat on the grass, with a picture in her hand. Gwen and herself in 97 in the lake. Always close to the older one. The more she looked at the photograph, the stranger she felt. They seemed so happy in the picture, so close, and not just physically.  
-How can something so... Immoral can convey such a feeling...  
She looked up at the window, looking at her, thoughtful. Peggy was right, it's true that Gwen was beautiful. She looked at the picture with her finger running over it. The years had passed since the photo. Her hair was much shorter, it had lost its natural color and a soft shade of gray that was now mixed with Venetian blonde. At the lake, she would never have imagined that she could be so beautiful, or even have kept such a physique. The time didn't seem to have the same firm on her as on the others. And in her eyes seemed to hide an infinite tenderness, even if on several occasions she had seen her clear gaze full of clouds.

_-Can I touch your hair?_  
_-Of course. So how are they?_  
_-They are soft and very long. They're very beautiful!_  
_Laughter, so innocent, so honest._  
_-You look like you've got a mustache!_  
_-Do you want to have one too?_  
_-Yes! You have soft skin._  
_-It's been a long time since my skin was like yours. What are you doing?_  
_-You can touch it. If I can._  
_Even more laughter, mixed with gestures, less innocent, but from whom?_

-Still daydreaming Gernson? This camp is not going to open itself.  
She turned around surprised and smiled slightly when Theo sat next to her.  
-I love to daydream.  
-And what was it this time?  
-Am I not allowed to have thoughts of my own?  
-Do they concern our dear Gwendoline Brown or how can we make the camp better than it already is?  
-Why do I get the impression that you only ask questions to which you already have the answer?  
-So, Gwen, it will be," he laughed. So, Gwen..... Do you remember her?  
-A little, not enough if you ask me.  
-Why?  
The blonde looked out at the window, breathing slightly.  
-It's been three weeks. I want to understand, I want to know.  
-I think you did a good job on yourself.  
-I know you know. And I also know you won't tell me anything.  
Katherine got up and dusted off her clothes.  
-Where are you going?  
-I don't know, walk around, alone.  
Theo, who had stood up, stopped suddenly, nodding and putting a hand through his hair.  
-She won't tell you what happened easily.  
Katherine stopped without turning around and glanced at the window where she saw the blonde's gaze turned towards her perplexed. She shook her head and walked towards the lake. When she arrived, she saw that several monitors and children were present. She swore softly and turned her back to the lake hoping that no one had seen her. She went to the riding arena and looked at the green space. The blonde heard neighing and walked to where the boxes were. She walked slowly and looked at the names on the doors. She stopped in front of a boxing box and put one hand on the door.  
Tom... Hello, handsome.  
The stallion moved forward enough to put his head out of the box, Katherine put one hand on the neckline and in his hair. The stallion pushed his nose against the palm of her hand and closed her eyes. The blonde caressed him, kissing him above the nose.

-He remembers you.  
Katherine jumped, but not enough to scare the stallion. She didn't turn around knowing who the voice belonged to.  
-I thought you shouldn't do that near the boxes. That horses were sentient beings.  
-You're doing well. You remember what you learned.  
-I guess I had a good instructor.  
Katherine started to put her hand on the stallion's neck again while Gwen approached, looking at the interaction.  
-The saddle is ready if you wish.  
-What for?  
-Why do you think we need a saddle? Unless you prefer to ride in Amazon," Gwen laughed.  
-I haven't ridden in a long time.  
-It's like cycling, you can't forget it.  
-I could fall off.  
-Not if I'm here.  
Katherine, who had her hands on the horse's neck, did not see when Gwen put one hand on her back. She didn't turn around either when she saw Gwen's hand next to hers on her horse's neck.  
-I'll ride if you stay with me.  
-I always liked watching you ride," admitted the older one, "Let's get Tom out of his box.  
Gwen opened the door and put one hand on the stallion's neck. She lowered the stirrups and took the reins in one hand. She turned to Katherine who was looking at the stallion less sure of herself, the blonde sighed and approached determined. She put one foot in the stirrup and clung to the saddle.  
-Ready?  
-Yes...  
Katherine took the impulse and put the other leg through the stirrup. She felt a hand slip on her and looked down for half a second, she fell on Gwen's gaze and pretended to put herself back on the saddle.  
-It's not that complicated at the moment.  
The stallion started to walk when Gwen moved the rope. Katherine tried to stabilize herself and pulled the reins.  
-Head up and hands down, arms relaxed. Don't pull it like that.  
-It's easier said than done...  
-Focus on the present moment and everything will be fine.  
Katherine nodded and took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. She loosened her grip on the reins, a gentle breeze caressing her face, while she made turns around the older one.  
-It's like everything else, you can't forget it.  
Katherine laughed and stroked the stallion's neck. She looked away for a second and saw Petronille coming towards them quite quickly.  
-Gwen...

The woman looked at her smiling, Katherine made a concerned nod towards the path and turned her eyes away.  
-Gwen! You have to come!  
The older one frowned, Petronille arrived in front of her out of breath, while Katherine looked at her interested. Tom wiggled slightly pulling the rope, making Gwen react, who stared at the stallion in shock.  
-Tom???  
-Gwen, you have to come!  
-Why Petronille? What is it that is so urgent?  
-It's not what, Gwen....  
Katherine looked up from the discussion and when her eyes fell on the man who was waiting, her breath was cut short. Petronille looked at Katherine and Gwen looked over her friend's shoulder, she saw the man and her eyes widened, she had a less firm grip on the rope attached to Tom and the latter moved violently to knock Katherine over, letting escape a shy neigh. Petronille let out a scream of surprise and took the rope from Gwen's hands who had stood in front of the stallion, in front of the place where Katherine had been knocked down. Petronille managed to contain the stallion and Gwen threw herself at Katherine's side.  
-Kathy?! Kathy, can you hear me?!  
Katherine who had fallen on her back, had her head bounced strongly against the ground. She had difficulty breathing and her ears buzzed making her permeable to all solicitations.  
-Kathy?!  
-How is she doing? Gwen?  
Katherine opened her eyes, she heard her first name weakly, her senses slowly returning to her. She put her fingers on her temples and blinked. Gwen lifted the youngest one up, making sure her head rested on her chest. Petronille looked at the scene with her jaw clenched, while Gwen wrapped an arm around her. Katherine came to her senses and laid a hand on Gwen's hand during that time.  
-Gwen, she could have killed herself!  
-I know Petronille. It's my fault!  
\- No... It's me, I've been distracted... If I hadn't been, I could have calmed him down.  
-I was the one who made you ride, it was my responsibility and I failed, again.  
Katherine turned her head slightly towards Gwen when she felt her voice break, she brought Gwen's arm around her and had her gaze in the vagueness.  
-Everyone has already failed... I guess I fell like you asked me not to. It had to happen at least once.  
Petronille nodded and looked at the stallion before turning her gaze to Gwen who was passing a hand through Katherine's hair.  
-I'm sorry.  
-It's all right, Gwen, I'm a hardheaded person.  
The blonde laughed softly and Katherine moved away looking at her face. The blonde carried a hand to her hair and put a strand back behind her ear.  
-Gwen.  
Katherine saw the woman in front of her tense slightly and cast a corner glance at Petronille who seemed serious and was looking at the place where the man was still standing.  
-Kathy, why don't you take Tom back to his box...  
Gwen got up and started leaving without a look back leaving Katherine with her arms dangling, who was looking at the man with an uncomfortable look.


	3. Chapter 3

-Katherine, hurry up! Everyone's already at the lake!  
-You could have warned me before there was something!  
-Ah! You see how frustrating it is!  
-Jersey, okay, towel, okay, dignity, not okay.  
-Who cares about your dignity, you didn't have a jersey, you're lucky I took one of yours by mistake.  
-It's a little small," Katherine complained.  
-Would you rather go without a jersey than be?  
-Let's go, Katherine breathed jaded, "I knew that even at this time of year, you needed a jersey. Shit.  
-Come on, take advantage of it to have fun!  
-We don't have the same definition of fun as Peg.  
The two friends went out and walked to the car waiting for them in front of the driveway.  
-My god of real girls!  
-For once, it's not my fault Petronille.  
-You've only been here four days, it's going to happen, said the redhead with a smile.  
-Is everyone there?  
-It doesn't seem to me, we were missing guys, but I don't think they're coming and Gwen.  
-Is Gwen coming to the lake?  
-Nothing, even age doesn't stop him from going with us to the lake. And don't think she's staying on the ground with her guitar, she's throwing herself into the water.  
-It's good to see her with such energy," said Peggy.  
-It's great to see her like that.  
-I've seen pictures from the 90s, she's aged anyway, hasn't she?  
Petronille took a look at Katherine and patted her on the shoulder.  
-Don't trust her clothes, and we're here! Look at this. Gwen!  
Peggy and Katherine looked straight ahead, towards the lake and saw a woman turning around and waving at them.  
-It is not possible that this is... Peggy began  
-Gwen...  
Peggy and Petronille looked at the blonde with frowned eyebrows.

-What?  
-Nothing... The time spent at the lake...  
-We should join the others, celebrate. Petronille Coupa  
-Yes, let's go!  
Peggy left excited, followed by Katherine and Petronille, the redheaded girl took a big step forward, leaving Katherine behind.  
-Peggy, Petronille! At last, we were waiting for you! Said Gwen.  
The brunette smiled and moved to make way for Katherine, who seemed uncomfortable. Indeed, you should not rely on one's clothes. No one would guess her age if they saw her like that.  
-Relax, it looks like you're walking towards your executioner! It's a party!  
-Kathy... You are... Started the oldest one.  
-It is no longer the 13-year-old girl who came to the camp. Isn't that right, Gwen.  
The woman looked at the redhead as if she was lost, and carried a hand to her hair.  
-No more a child... You're right...  
Gwen approached Katherine and took her hand and hugged her. The blonde stretched herself out, not knowing what to do with her arms, feeling the woman's arms kept close to her.  
-Gwen, Petronille huffed.

_-Your skin is so soft, you're a very special person. What if we try something? That will be our secret._  
_-All right. You have soft skin!_

Katherine looked at Petronille who seemed to run away from her gaze and drove her thoughts away although inked in her memory. She raised one hand to put it on her upper back, her other hand still stuck in hers and put her chin on her shoulder, she felt her breathing and exhaling, relieved and felt her head turn towards hers.  
-What if we went to the water? Does it look good, Gwen?  
The redhead put one hand on Gwen's arm and she reluctantly moved away. Katherine felt like a lack, an emptiness and opened her mouth to talk, but no sound seemed to come out.  
-Gwen.  
-A woman, Petronille...  
Peggy hadn't seen the scene, rushing to the water to join the others. Petronille took Gwen's hand, who seemed to have a six-foot-long head. Katherine thought about the picture and her notebook and bit herself on the inside of her cheek. She tightened her grip on her hand making her stop, making Petronille look at them perplexed.  
-I... It's good to see you again.  
Katherine let go of her hand under their shocked eyes and walked towards the weeping willow tree, dropping her things near its trunk. She breathed heavily, taking her head between her hands. Petronille looked at Gwen with frowned eyebrows, an inquisitive look. The blonde was still looking at the place where the youngest had disappeared in a hurry with a smile on her face, yet sadness and distress in her ocean eyes.

_-You have a beauty... You're beautiful, you're a beauty. This will be our secret..._

_***  *  *  *  *  *  *  *** _

-Katherine come into the water!  
-I'm fine on the ground, Peg.  
-You could at least pretend to have fun.  
The blonde sighed and looked up at her friend.  
-Is she always was like that.  
-Who is that, Kat?  
The blonde made a head movement towards Gwen sitting on the floor, thoughtful.  
-What do you mean, like that?

"So you didn't know. You were there, but you didn't see anything... She never did anything to you. Why Petronille and Theo didn't tell you... Did they know you could condemn her?"

-Nothing... Have you ever seen her be close to anyone?  
-Besides the other kids in the camp?  
The blonde nodded and Peggy sighed slightly, looking away before looking at Gwen.  
-She was close to a guy. Jonathan. He used to come in very often, watching us mount. They were close.  
-Is he here?  
-No, I haven't seen him since'97.  
Peggy...  
-Yes?  
-Were we close?  
The brunette followed her friend's gaze as she looked at the sitting woman who was looking at the young people in the water.  
-Yes, a lot. That's why I don't understand how you could have forgotten it.  
Katherine bit her lip and saw her raise a cigarette to her lips.  
-Can you pass me your finished can?  
-Why?  
-I'm going to have fun.  
Peggy gave him the can, eyebrows raised, Katherine raised the can by hand and walked towards the blonde.  
-Hey!  
Gwen turned to her and looked at her perplexed, standing up slightly.  
-Cigarette in the can.  
-Pardon me?  
Katherine took the cigarette from between her lips and put it in the can, she went to put it in the bin and came back to the woman who was watching her shock, blowing the smoke. She took his hand and made him stand up under Petronille's watchful eye.  
-Go to the water.  
-Is it Peggy who makes you feel bad living off your forgetfulness? You don't have to do that...  
-Whether you come or not, I'm going swimming, it's better if you come.  
Katherine saw Gwen raise her eyebrows pleasantly surprised, she saw Theo behind her a few meters away making a swinging movement and carrying her. Katherine smiled slightly and approached Gwen with her arms along her body.  
-She's not going to do it," Petronille breathed.  
-Of course she will.  
-She doesn't recognize it, she doesn't remember it.  
-It doesn't change anything. She feels it, she tries to understand it.  
-AAAHHHHHHH!  
-I told you so. Come on, Katherine!  
The blonde had Gwen in her arms, who had exclaimed when she felt her feet leaving the ground.  
-If she remembers, Gwen might... Gwen to...  
-She won't do it Petronille. You know that. You're just like Gwen, you have remorse.  
Theo left the redhead heading for the water. Peggy was laughing, she got up and ran towards the water before hitting Theo, which made him fall face down against the fresh water. Katherine and Gwen laughed, always close. Katherine looked at the blonde next to her and stopped for a moment.

_Splashes, waves hitting bodies, their soft noises in the ears. A blonde girl was holding a girl by the waist, a big smile on her face. She lifted it up in the air, throwing it into the water with the laughter of children. The girl resurfaced, pushing her hair from in front of her eyes. She looked at the blonde and flew her hands over the water, splashing it._  
_-Kathy!_  
_The girl threw herself at the blonde, her arms around her waist, making them fall backwards._

-Kathy?  
Katherine shook her head and looked at Gwen, she approached her and said in her ear.  
-Sorry about that.  
She backed away and looked at Gwen who didn't understand. The blonde passed her arms around the woman, knocking her over.  
-I told you Petronille.  
-And if she shouldn't remember it...  
-And if he comes back. And if she's not mad at him. Petronille with if we can remake the world.  
-What happened is horrifying...  
-And passed. She'll remember it before the end of the month at the most.  
-Theo how can you...  
-Look at her.  
Petronille turned her head towards the lake and saw them talking again in the water.  
-She was always close to her. She never took it the wrong way. Otherwise, there would be more discomfort.  
-You weren't there when she arrived.  
-No, indeed, but you there, now what do you see?  
-Something immoral. I care about Gwen as much as you do, but I didn't talk to her for two months when I found out.  
-So why talk to her again?  
-I work here, she's my friend.  
-And so you judge your friend on something she did, or she has more remorse than anyone else, especially Jonathan.  
-It's different...  
-No. And you know it. You know very well what happened to her and you feel remorse.  
-Are you talking about Kat or Gwen?  
-You know exactly who I'm talking about. Everyone lives with their own traumas in their own way. Gwen didn't make it, but Kat will.  
-You realize that for that to happen, she's going to have to tell her why she did this to her?  
Theo looked at the lake, looking at the two women in the water who seemed to be having a great time.  
-She'd rather do anything than tell her. She's in complete denial. But if she needs to know, she'll tell her. Things are going to change here.  
Theo headed for the car leaving Petronille alone, who was looking at the water and saw Katherine talking with Peggy under Gwen's indescribable gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine rolled in the blankets, she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin. The door opened, leaving a stream of fresh air entering, sweeping the room.  
-The sun is up, the world belongs to those who get up early young women.  
Katherine had difficulty opening her eyes as she stood up on the bed.  
-Well, I see...

_-that you're not used to camp hours._

Katherine straightened herself up suddenly, bringing the blanket back to her. Peggy was already standing up changing in front of the eye of the newcomer.  
-I see you haven't lost your touch, Peggy.  
-I got used to it again before I came, I missed it!  
The woman laughed softly before looking at Katherine.  
-You'll soon regain control, you were a child who adapted easily.  
-Get up! Get up! Get used to it! Say Peggy  
Katherine nodded and looked at the woman and the door open.  
-You can...  
-Balivernes, call me Gwen and use familiar terms with me. I was just leaving, Peggy, I'll be checking the lodges if Petronille panics about where I am.-Okay, Gwen, laughed like a brunette.  
-See you later, Peggy, Kathy.  
The woman who left the lodge leaving the two women alone, the blonde put one hand on her face and put her hands in her hair. Peggy was out of the bathroom at that time.  
-Well, Katherine, you make it look like hell!  
-I think I'll stay here.  
-What, why?  
-I'm not very hungry and then I got some reading in my bag.  
\- I'm going to bring you something whether you like it or not, you know that?  
-Yes, I know, I expected it.  
-I can't wait for you to remember the camp and the time spent here! It's going to be great!  
The blonde had a skinny smile and watched the brunette come out cheerful. Katherine got out of bed and dressed warmly. She looked in the mirror trying to put her hair back in place, her gaze then drifted towards her bag and opened it, she took out her notebook and tapped it with her fingertips. The blonde sat on her bed weighing the pros and cons, a feeling of growing uneasiness in her.

_-You're so beautiful, I understand why she wants you for herself..._

The blonde's heart beating faster, she took a look at the notebook and opened it gently, taking the time to look at the cover, the pages.  
In the summer of 1997, my parents sent me to summer camp. Camp Destiny. And what a name. It's so they can fight and try to adopt a child. It doesn't even make sense. Fortunately, my friend Peggy is with me, which will help me survive this holiday. Dad brought me here, Mom, emptied a bottle and they had another fight. I'm not even surprised. When we arrived, a woman welcomed us. She was tall, blonde with fairly long hair and crystal blue eyes. She was in riding clothes, she was just coming out of a lesson she was giving. She's pretty, nicer than Mom. Peggy loves her, she only has her first name on her lips. Gwen this, Gwen that. She has barely met her when she already wants to be like her. Gwen... It's a pretty name.

Katherine held the notebook dry and dropped a picture of it. Katherine frowned and stooped to take the picture that had fallen to the ground. She put it in the right direction and looked at it hesitantly. A woman was on the ground, standing next to a horse or a blond girl was sitting. The woman had her eyes raised towards her and one hand on her knee, while the girl looked straight ahead, her hands lose holding the reins. The more she looked at the picture the less, Katherine managed to get an idea of the woman in the picture, even if she could guess.

_-You're a good girl, Kathy. Relax your wrists._

The blonde put the notebook down and kept the picture with her. She came out of the lodge and looked around, not remembering that she had never seen such a lush nature in a long time. She heard the sounds of horses in the distance, she looked at the main building before turning away, going towards where the neighing was coming from. Katherine walked for a few minutes before finally seeing the merry-go-round. She approached the fence and put her glasses on her nose. When she looked up, she saw the woman, Gwen, galloping and jumping over obstacles.

_-You must look straight ahead and directly at the next step, your horse is waiting for you to guide him, and for that, you must tell him clearly. Like this._

The blonde galloped her horse to the next obstacle, before jumping perfectly. Katherine closed her eyes for a moment, breathing the air.  
I see you found the merry-go-round.  
Katherine opened her eyes and looked up at the voice. She saw the woman in front of her, the cowardly queens, the calm horse.  
-I heard noises of horses if I disturb...  
-No. No, I was going to stop. If Petronille finds me mounting and jumping obstacles, it will give her a heart attack.  
Katherine had a shiver and looked at the woman who came down from the horse, she took off her bomb and looked at the young woman, a fine smile on her lips.  
-It's a pleasure to see you again, Kathy. 9 years, a long enough period of time to have no news...  
Katherine stepped back and leaned her head to her side, the woman pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, not taking her eyes off the youngest.  
-Gwen!  
-Fuck it.  
The blonde pulled out a cigarette and lit it, swearing, she gently stroked the animal's neck and turned towards Katherine, putting on her cap.  
-Gwen, for God's sake you said you were checking the lodges!  
-Camille is the one who checks the lodges, not me Petronille.  
-You're gonna break something if you fall off Tom.  
-Balivernes, I haven't fallen in years.  
-All the more reason to be careful! Thank you for being there Kat.  
-I... I just looked at it.  
-Even if something had happened, at least someone would have been there to come and warn us. It's very irresponsible to ride Tom without anyone watching.  
-Tom is my horse, he knows me and he's as old as me Petronille. I know what I'm doing and as you pointed out so well, Kathy was there.  
-Avoid killing yourself stupidly, that's all I'm asking you to do, breathed the redhead.

The woman gave the bomb to Petronille and started leaving with the stallion, cigarettes in hand. She turned around slightly and seemed lost in her thoughts. As Katherine and Petronille looked at her, their eyebrows frowned.  
-Sometimes, some people would do better to die, because they are not good people.  
She started to walk away leaving the two women alone, who were looking at each other confused, although the redhead looked at the ground.  
-Why would she say that?  
Katherine looked at the redhead who seemed to be looking away. She frowned and stood in front of her.  
-Why did she say that, Petronille?  
-She's a woman consumed by remorse. You would know that if you remembered... I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry.  
Petronille headed towards the main building leaving Katherine alone with her arms loose, her mouth open, questions in her head.  
-What the hell happened here...  
The blonde looked around unsafe. She left her arms hanging in the void and took the picture in her pocket, she took a look at it and positioned herself in front of the carousel replacing the picture where it was taken.

_-Have you ever ridden a horse before?_  
_-Once..._  
_-I see; the horse is your friend. He doesn't want to hurt you, but he doesn't realize his strength and doesn't speak the same language. You need to be relaxed and confident, have a connection to the horse. It is important to have a relationship of trust with your horse._  
_-Okay, Gwen._  
_-Good girl Kathy... Hands more relaxed... That's right..... A beauty..._

-So we daydream Gernson?  
Katherine turned abruptly, putting the picture in fourth gear and saw a man coming towards her. She looked at him suspiciously and nodded, he stopped beside her and looked at the carousel.  
-So Peggy says you don't remember the camp. Is that true?  
-Yes, and Peggy should learn to keep quiet about me.  
-I'm Theo by the way.  
-Katherine, but I guess you already know that.  
-Yes indeed!  
-And if not, were you at Camp in 97?  
-Oh no, I've been helping Gwen for two years at the farm. So I offered to come and help here.  
-It's nice of you, but doesn't it do you too much work?  
-No, and then I'm surrounded by great people. Then it is worth it.  
-Surrounded by women, for sure, the blonde breathed.  
-Not only that I'm from the country, Gwen taught me everything. She's a great woman.  
Katherine turned to the man when she heard him talking so tenderly about the woman.  
-Everyone seems to like her...  
-It's hard not to like her, she's very close to everyone. She always was.  
-And she's never behaved, I don't know, strangely?  
Katherine saw the man crossing his arms and looking away.  
-Not that I know of... Why?  
Theo turned to the blonde looking like nothing and she nodded her head pinching her lower lip between her teeth. She backed away, keeping her eyes on the brown back. She looked at him worried before turning to the main building, fast. First Petronille, now you... What happened here... The blonde looked around and walked towards the house. She saw people sitting at the table talking and she took a quick look at them and entered, knocking weakly.  
-Petronille? Peggy?  
-They're not here.

The blonde flinched, she moved slightly forward to see where the voice came from. She arrived in front of the living room and saw the woman, Gwen, sitting in front of the window, with a cigarette in her hand.  
-Petronille has been out ruminating with the horses and Peggy is checking the installations.  
The older one turned around a smile on her face that seemed to disappear slightly when she saw the blonde.  
-Ah, Kathy. Did you want something?  
Katherine considered her options, looking at the woman in front of her. His feeling of uneasiness less present, but his snippets of memories trying to emerge.  
-I was wondering if... I found this picture in my things...  
-I see, made the woman laughing softly, come sit down while I go get my glasses.  
She stood up, going towards the corridor, passing a hand through her greyish hair. Katherine took the opportunity to look outside, she saw the table where she had seen the other instructors talking. The blonde looked away and stumbled upon a bookcase, with photos resting on the front of the shelves. She looked behind her, or the oldest one had disappeared, and got up, looked at him towards the pictures. She took out the one she had in her pocket and put it next to another, where the same blonde woman was found as in her photograph.  
-It's me. It's me.  
Katherine jumped, turning quickly. Gwen was at the entrance of the living room with her glasses on her nose, one hand resting on her hip and the other a cigarette. She walked forward, the shadow of a smile on her lips and approached Katherine. She put her hand on his arm and took the picture that was advocating in front of the books.  
-The 90s, almost 20 years.  
-And in this picture?  
Gwen looked at the picture Katherine was holding out to her and raised one hand to her lips.  
-It was, a long time ago.  
-Who are the people in the picture?  
-Us.  
Gwen gave the picture back to Katherine without a look and brought the cigarette to her lips, she sat on the sofa, her back to the blonde.

_-You have beautiful hands, I wonder what you can do with them when you're focused._

-It's been a long time since I've seen such a picture...  
-Why is that? The picture is banal. No?  
-I wasn't a good person.  
Katherine looked at her more intensely when she heard her voice break, she went to open her mouth but was cut off by a soft voice.  
-I think the others are looking for you to take over the tasks. I wouldn't want to slow you down.  
Gwen took off her glasses and left them on her lap, she carried the cigarette to her lips, passing a hand under her eyes. Katherine went to the door, but the moment she had her hand on the door handle she stopped.

_-You shouldn't smoke Line, it's not good for you._  
_-Really? And you think I can stop?_  
_-Whenever we want, we can, can't we?_  
_-Would you help me?_  
_-Why not!_

Katherine opened the door and looked at the living room, her mind full of questions.  
-You shouldn't smoke, it's not good for you.  
She came out in a loud noise and walked quickly towards the lake, passing in front of the window. Gwen watched her leave, a sad look on her face, her eyes lost in the void, the cigarette hanging from her fingers, gradually burning itself, almost burning her.


End file.
